Words of Continuum
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Drabble-series. 100 mots pour un personnage. Des plus importants aux plus récurrents, venez découvrir ce qui les caractérise. Continuum ne m'appartient pas!
1. Chapitre 1: Gardiner

L'agent Gardiner regardait Kiera s'en aller vers le couloir menant aux ascenseurs. Il était fasciné par cette personne. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête en voyant Kiera : l'envie de la connaitre, de savoir ses secrets. La connaissance, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Rien n'était plus important. Il devait savoir ce que cachait Cameron avec autant de convictions. Son regard la chercha encore une fois. Il saurait la vérité un jour. Il avait besoin de cette connaissance là pour vivre, pour dormir en paix, car la connaissance était son obsession. Kiera était son obsession. Elle était la connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 2: Jeune Alec

J'y crois. J'y crois fermement, et rien de ce que dit Kagame ne me fera changer d'avis. Le progrès et l'innovation seront la vague du tsunami, elles le berceront et rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Même pas un galet. La technologie est incorruptible, je rendrais service au monde en déversant mon tsunami dans le futur. Comment arrêter de tels progrès ? Par des virus ? Par des censures ? Mais la technologie c'est comme le vent ou un tsunami. On ne peut jamais la contenir indéfiniment, parce que c'est le progrès et l'innovation qui vaincront toujours, et j'y croirais à jamais.


	3. Chapitre 3: Carlos

-Kiera ? demanda Carlos alors qu'il était assis à son bureau aux côtés de Cameron.

-Oui, Carlos ? sourit son amie.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? interrogea-t-il sans détour.

-Mais bien sûr, Carlos ! D'où te vient cette question ?!

-Juste comme ça...tu sais, la confiance c'est important. On peut protéger des personnes avec ça, on peut les aider...

-Je sais ! continua-t-elle de sourire.

Carlos lui jeta un regard sceptique. Non, elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire confiance. Il en était conscient. Mais pour lui, la confiance c'était absolument tout. Tout ce qui comptait ici.


	4. Chapitre 4: Kagame

Avez-vous déjà observé un tsunami foncer sur vous comme l'éclair, ne vous laissant aucune occasion de vous en sortir vivant, et pourtant, par le hasard, vous réussissez à survivre ? Et bien ce jeune Alec est le tsunami, il ne vous laissera pas vous échapper de son pouvoir destructeur. Il vous gardera enfermé et vous noiera de technologie comme le tsunami vous noie d'eau de mer salée. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est le futur. Il n'est pas fasciné par le tsunami qu'il provoque. Je l'ai vu, ce tsunami. C'est fascinant. Et je sais comment le stopper. Rien n'est invincible.


	5. Chapitre 5: Dillon

-Seriez-vous d'accord ? demanda Escher d'une voix diplomate et posée.

-Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que la sécurité reviendra ? préféra s'assurer l'inspecteur Dillon.

-Rien, c'est sûr, mais vous pouvez prendre le risque. Mr Dillon, réfléchissez.

Dillon se posa un moment. Escher avait raison, il devait réfléchir. Signer une alliance pour arrêter la corruption régnant à Vancouver, c'était un acte noble, mais cette même alliance pourrait avoir des effets néfastes. Après le fiasco avec Cameron et Fonnegra, peut-être que les choses empireraient. Non, il fallait signer cette alliance et gagner contre Liber8.

-J'accepte avec joie que l'on s'allie.

-Un excellent choix.


	6. Chapitre 6: Garza

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit-on, et bien la mienne je la mangerais chaude. Sadler va payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Ce futur minable qu'il a crée avec sa technologie, une absurdité que je vais arranger. Il m'a demandé de choisir, et bien moi, au lieu de choisir la raison, je choisis la vengeance. Je tuerais le jeune Alec et je me vengerais enfin du malheur qu'il a donné à mon futur. La vengeance, c'est ce que je préfère. Je suis vicieuse et vengeresse, et j'accomplirais mon destin avec joie, car j'ai été choisie, moi.


	7. Chapitre 7: Julian

Vous vous souvenez de Théseus ? Ce héros courageux mort qui est notre symbole désormais ? Je l'ai adopté, je me suis tatoué Théseus sur le poignet pour me souvenir de ma mission. Empêcher les entreprises de gagner le pouvoir. C'est l'heure de la révolution, enfin. Je suivrais les traces de mon père, parce que je sais qu'une révolution est la meilleure chose à faire. Ce jour, celui où je comprends enfin tout, ça sera le jour de Théseus, celui qui m'inspire et me guide. La révolution sera notre mot d'ordre. Nous serons terroristes pour la bonne cause. Théseus, merci.


	8. Chapitre 8: Kiera

Tout ce que je voudrais...retourner dans mon passé, donc dans l'avenir de ce monde. Revoir mon mari que j'aime, et mon fils qui me manque. Greg, Sam, j'aimerais tant vous rejoindre. Retourner dans mon temps, vous serrer dans mes bras. Je vous promets que je vais revenir, j'en fais ma mission personnelle. Tenez bon, j'arrive. Je ferais tout pour retourner dans notre temps heureux, même si je dois abandonner Liber8 et les laisser faire le mal. Ils ne font pas que le mal, mais si je dois les laisser pour vous, alors je le ferais. Je veux revenir à vous.


	9. Chapitre 9: Kellogg

Kiera me dévisageait, je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est le mot 'loyauté', Kellogg. Tu ne l'as jamais su, et tu ne le sauras jamais. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est retourner la situation à ton avantage pour ne pas te salir les mains.

Du calme, Kiera, je sais ce qu'est la loyauté, mais comment pourrais-je être loyal envers toi, une Protectrice qui a envie de me tuer ? Comment être loyal à des personnes qui veulent m'éliminer ? Je ne serais pas loyal, parce que la loyauté n'a pas de sens.


	10. Chapitre 10: Escher

Pouvoir et contrôle, les deux mots qui caractérisaient le mieux le père des Sadler. Escher, celui qui avait remonté le passé pour contrôler l'avenir. C'était un jeu pour lui, un jeu que personne ne pourrait découvrir, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais pour ça, il devait envoyer Alec dans un autre temps, pour avoir le champ libre. Tout avait fonctionné. Il avait le contrôle sur la situation, le pouvoir sur la police de Vancouver, et il tirait enfin les ficelles. Kiera et tous les autres étaient ses marionnettes, car il avait un grand plan. Dominer, contrôler, être maître.


	11. Chapitre 11: Jason

Jason aimait se cacher sous différents visages. Il l'avait toujours fait. Du moins depuis qu'il était coincé dans cette époque, mais ça le protégeait. Tous ces masques étaient nécessaires pour qu'il puisse surveiller et protéger son père. Il avait adopté une attitude de fou pour s'intégrer dans cette étrange société, pour se cacher en attendant que son père ne décide de mettre à exécution son projet.

Un masque qu'il portait toujours. Les cheveux décoiffés, une tenue délabrée, telle était l'apparence du passé qu'arborait Jason en attendant de pouvoir se montrer et sortir de l'ombre. Son père le lui avait demandé.


	12. Chapitre 12: Sam

-Papa, tu sais où est maman ? demanda Sam, inquiet de ne pas revoir sa maman.

Greg sembla hésiter, car il savait à quel point un enfant pouvait souffrir d'être éloigné de ses parents, mais Kiera ne pouvait pas revenir. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à le dire à son fils de 8 ans.

-Sam, maman est en mission pour le moment, d'accord ? Elle va bientôt revenir, put-il seulement dire.

-Mais elle me manque...

-Je sais, mon petit cœur, mais quand elle rentrera, tu seras fier d'elle, comme toujours.

-Oui ! Je suis fier de maman !


	13. Chapitre 13: Elena

J'aimais beaucoup Kiera. Je l'ai toujours apprécié. Nos petites soirées entre copines me manquent, mais je me fais vieille maintenant, et la gentille petite Elena vive et pleine de vie va bientôt s'éteindre, mais je me rappellerais toujours de notre duo. Kiera et Elena, les protectrices les plus dynamiques que le CPS ait pu connaître. J'en suis fière, je suis fière de ma petite Kiera dont le visage est toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. Courage, mon amie, tu t'en sortiras sans moi. Nous sommes un duo, nous sommes inséparables et tu le sais. Prends soin de toi, ma toute belle.


	14. Chapitre 14: Sonya

Sonya n'avait aucun regret. Elle était dans les militaires, et les militaires n'avaient pas de regret, ce n'était pas professionnel, surtout pour elle. Non, elle ne voulait pas regretter de détester Travis, de vouloir commettre des attentats, de changer de but alors que Kagame lui avait confié une mission. La reine de cœur n'avait jamais de regret, elle accomplirait sa mission du mieux qu'elle le pourrait, et personne ne parviendrait à briser ses défenses. Sans regrets, elle vivait bien mieux après tout.

Médecin militaire, Sonya n'avait jamais eu de regret, n'en a pas, et n'en aura jamais. Elle l'avait décidé.


	15. Chapitre 15: Travis

Travis Vesta, futur militaire dont la force est ce qui compte le plus. Son point fort : il n'a pas de cœur, il tue. Son point faible : il ne sait pas quand s'arrêter.

Inépuisable en apparence, mais vite épuisé intérieurement, une contradiction même. Sa devise ? Seule la force compte. Il peut tuer sans même le regretter, sans même demander pardon à sa victime. Rien ne peut arrêter Vesta si ce n'est la mort, mais même elle, il la défiera et la vaincra. Invincible, la force est sa seule véritable amie. C'est son armure. Seule la force compte vraiment.


	16. Chapitre 16: Curtis

D'un côté, il y avait le membre de Liber8 qui sommeillait en lui, mais de l'autre, il y avait ce Freelancer. Ironie quand, finalement, les deux équipes rivales n'avaient pas le même but. Alors pourquoi Curtis Chen jouait-il double jeu ? Aimait-il tant que ça se couvrir sous deux différents visages ? Pour qui travaillait-il en réalité, telle était la question. Non, la vraie question, c'était à qui était-il le plus fidèle ? Curtis Chen n'était fidèle qu'à un seul camp, il aimait jouer double jeu. Sa méthode favorite. Mais par-dessus tout, sa fidélité allait à ses collègues Freelancers. Toujours.


	17. Chapitre 17: The Freelancers

Quand Miller et Warren furent engagés pour protéger le temps et ses évènements, ils ne pensaient pas devenir si importants. Ils ne pensaient même pas que la protection du Continuum pouvait être importante, mais l'expérience leur apprit que rien ne comptait plus que cela. La protection de la ligne continue ne devait pas être mise en danger, les conséquences en seraient terribles.

-Nous protégerons ce pourquoi nous avons été engagés, quel qu'en soit le prix, déclara Miller à son collègue.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Warren.

Les deux hommes lièrent leur main. La protection du Continuum, c'était leur vie.


	18. Chapitre 18: Lucas

Tu es hanté par absolument tout, Lucas.

Ta plus grande peur, c'est d'être hanté.

Tu as peur de revoir Kagame.

Tu sais qu'il est là, qu'il te hante.

Tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de lui, parce qu'il est à tes côtés pour toujours.

Toujours, cela te fait peur, mais c'est la vérité.

Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'être hanté par lui, parce qu'il te fait un cadeau en te suivant partout.

Tout le temps il demeure à tes côtés, remercie le, Lucas.

Tu dois accepter qu'il te hante et que cette hantise ne disparaitra jamais.

Tu es maudit.


	19. Chapitre 19: Greg

Alors qu'il quittait le bureau d'Alec Sadler, après une réunion où les deux hommes n'avaient fait que parler du projet du patron et de l'importance de Kiera dans ce plan, Greg se sentit nauséeux. Ce rendez-vous était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu connaitre. Sacrifier sa femme pour un avenir que Sadler disait meilleur si elle arrivait à changer les évènements.

Greg ne pouvait pas refuser ça au boss, mais comment lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas sacrifier sa femme ? Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait quand elle saurait la vérité.

-Je t'en prie, pardonne moi, murmura-t-il, désemparé, en pleurs.


	20. Chapitre 20: Betty

-Betty, tu devrais arrêter d'hésiter. Pourquoi tu hésites ? demanda Carlos, alors qu'il était assis dans sa voiture avec son amie.

Tous deux avaient fui leur travail, désormais ils devaient réfléchir. Betty était entre deux camps. Liber8 et la VPD. Carlos était trop proche de Kiera. Un problème se posait.

-Je ne sais pas, Carlos. Je travaillais pour Liber8, et si Dillon le savait ?

-Il saurait ce que ça fait que d'être entre deux camps. Il a été corrompu, je le sais.

-Merde...Carlos ? Dans quel camp aurions-nous le plus de chance de changer les choses ?

-Aucun d'eux.


End file.
